


【鲁邦三世】【鲁次鲁】年末年始

by HaruhiDaYo



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiDaYo/pseuds/HaruhiDaYo
Summary: 新一年的开端，鲁邦三世终于解开了他最想解开的名为次元大介的锁。
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【鲁邦三世】【鲁次鲁】年末年始

**Author's Note:**

> * 采用2002年特别篇《初次交锋》的初遇设定

旧年的最后一天，飘起了鹅毛大雪。木屋的房檐上已经积了厚厚一片白，屋内却是另一番天地，蒸腾着暖炉、味增锅和日本酒的热意。

桌前规规矩矩盘坐着的是五右卫门，还算西装革履但怡然伸长了腿的是次元大介，早早扔了外套扯开领带、左手举着清酒杯右手勾着次元脖子、衣衫不整歪倒在地的是鲁邦三世。

“呀五右卫门——你哪里弄来的酒，也太棒了吧！”鲁邦喝光了杯中清酒，恋恋不舍地嗅着杯中残存的香气。“果然还是得好好喝一顿迎新年！”

这次来日本，是因为一周前五右卫门忽然收到了来自他修行时小住过的寺庙里僧人老师傅的求助信，说是寺庙里的珍贵古籍糟了贼，求五右卫门相助。本来不过是件追讨贼人的小事，五右卫门自觉一人出马就绰绰有余，潇洒独自归日。结果鲁邦鼻子灵，硬是嗅出了阴谋的味道，拉着次元也悄悄跟了去。果不其然，又是吃了熊心豹子胆想打斩铁剑主意的人利用僧人老师傅设下的套。最后到底还是鲁邦出手，保了古籍、斩铁剑以及五右卫门本人的平安。

老师傅千恩万谢，说年关将至，请恩人们暂且留宿在寺庙好好休息。鲁邦说小事小事不足挂齿，您的好意我们领了，但是我的伙伴次元呢，身上背的杀业比较多，这家伙留在寺庙内怕是要污染佛门净土。但大过年的也确实不该车马劳顿，咱这几天附近找个破屋住下就行。

老师傅忙道附近有间寺庙的旧屋，马上派人去收拾收拾。

老师傅走后次元的拳头就冲着鲁邦招呼上来了：“什么叫我的杀业比较重？难道不是你这种偷鸡摸狗的贼更遭佛祖嫌恶？”

“次元哥，次元哥，咱们用讲话解决问题，别使拳头。”鲁邦痛得弯腰龇牙咧嘴。“过年不喝点酒闹腾一下那叫过年吗？我这不是想着在寺庙里施展不开，还容易叨扰佛门清净嘛。”

“以后别再随便拿我名义扯由头！”次元还有些愤愤，“上次你骗不二子也是！说我哭着求你还是啥的！别以为我不记得！”

三人便在寺庙附近落了脚，凑成了一桌年饭。五右卫门弄来了上好的清酒，把酒瓶直接往门外的雪堆里一插冰镇。次元为了年饭的餐桌上能出现点配得上好酒的像样食物而非速食面，只得自愿当起了老妈子，袖子一挽围裙一系，拿寺院送来的食材整出了一桌好菜。鲁邦当甩手掌柜当得怡然自得，歪在沙发里给峰不二子打电话，结果不二子一句你别打扰我和富豪在澳大利亚海滩晒日光浴就挂了电话，让鲁邦的猴脸蔫成了苦瓜。

好在鲁邦的郁闷去得比来得更快，遥远的美人可比不过眼前的好酒好菜。推杯换盏，熏人的酒气开始在每个人脸上浮现。

“谢谢款待。”五右卫门放下了筷子。“话说鲁邦，这个寺庙虽然藏于深山，但是许愿求缘极为灵验，每年新年来此初詣的人很多，明日必定人多眼杂，容易再生事端。在下今日就不多饮酒了，先行去寺庙处歇下，准备明日的守卫。”

“什么嘛，别着急走啊。”喝得满面通红的鲁邦扔了酒杯伸手想去拽五右卫门，结果醉醺醺失去平衡一头栽在次元的腿上撞得眼冒金星，又被次元拎着衣领拽起来。剑士已经潇洒起身，拉开阻挡了风雪的房门，大片的雪花被卷了进来，却又立刻因屋内的热气而消融，化作地板上浅浅的水渍。

些微的冷风稍稍吹开了鲁邦朦胧的醉眼，映入眼帘的却只是五右卫门关门离开的背影。遭了抛弃的小偷气鼓鼓，只能抱紧了身边仅剩的活人，眼泪鼻涕齐往枪手的纪梵希西装上蹭：“次元！次元！这年过得也太冷清了吧！”

次元大介对新年的理解仅仅停留在年份数字的变幻上。在他还带着软便帽蜗居在阴暗不见天日的老鼠街时，能在新年午夜听见远处烟花被打上夜空的声音。噼啪的烟花声对城里的老爷太太们来说是生活的热闹，对老鼠街的住客们来说则是掩盖枪声的绝妙背景音。最后一枚烟花的火星坠回地表后，老鼠街必定会在某处多出几具尚有余温的横尸。彼时次元不过是个刚上道、还在四处跟随先辈磨练枪技的无名杀手，倒是暂且没有能耐到被人新年夜寻仇。那时他往往会找个破酒馆，喝点便宜的威士忌。有时身边会有一两个相熟的同行，或是某个萍水相逢的女人。但大部分时候他总归是一个人，晃动玻璃酒杯，听冰块撞击杯壁。

后来软便帽换成了爵士帽，被酒馆老板偷偷兑酒精的便宜威士忌升级至醇熟的波本，老鼠街的野狗也成长为辗转于各个黑帮的狼狗。但是一个靠取人性命为生的男人并不会被命运许与享受新年的资格。新年夜的次元倒是不必再躺在老鼠街阁楼的床上等满街的尿骚味把自己腌入味，但代价是他也成为了可能会被新年夜寻仇的一员，得在烟花的噼啪作响中绷紧了神经，以免哪一声“砰”出来的不是照亮夜空的花火，而是打穿他身体的子弹。

次元大介第一次在桌边坐下吃上了年夜饭，是和鲁邦搭档以后。

鲁邦喜欢新年，虽然他的生活并不比次元安稳几分，或者可以说更加惊心动魄，毕竟在暗中盯着次元性命的只有黑洞洞的枪口，盯着鲁邦性命的怕是连外星人都有。但只要没有什么新年限定展出的宝物值得一偷，或者没被敌人炸到家门口，鲁邦还是更愿意喊上伙伴们窝在据点里好好喝上一顿。年夜饭桌上的鲁邦永远热情高涨，如果不是不想被手铐禁锢了推杯换盏的手，他怕是能给钱形也打个电话：“老哥！别吃泡面了！来喝酒！”

眼下热情高涨的鲁邦正紧扒在自己胸口，次元不免有些头疼。谁也不知道这猴子喝醉了能闹出什么幺蛾子，最能制住他的不二子不在，五右卫门又脚底抹油溜之大吉，驯兽师的大任就砸在了次元头上。

暂且先哄一哄，如果这家伙还不老实，就给打昏了捆起来。次元盘算着，费老大的劲把鲁邦从胸前揪起来，打横往肩上一扛就向卧室走去。

鲁邦方才只是双手乱挥，现下双脚离了地，就开始手脚并用，张牙舞爪不像是狡猾的猴，倒像被人拈住后颈的薄皮拎起来的野猫。

野猫。次元大介对鲁邦三世说的第一个词。

那时鲁邦盯上了黑帮的钻石，披了美女的画皮，俏娇百媚勾搭上了黑帮大佬，亲亲呢呢甚至都滚上了床。反手一记麻药放倒对方，开保险柜拿了钻石就溜的计划天衣无缝，谁料刚开了个头，就被次元大介的子弹飞打偏了方向。

野猫。初对面，次元这样说。

谁知那娇俏的野猫随手就扒了自己的皮，蹦出个猴来，可着实把次元惊了一下。惊过之后次元觉得这个对手挺有一番趣味，但也毫不迟疑地送出了子弹。很长时间以后次元仍能清晰地回忆起那时，房间内子弹乱飞，玻璃四溅破碎，天花板上硕大的水晶吊灯砸下来，砸得一声巨响。

次元在平民窟看过一些东方来的流浪剧团，演出时没有百老汇舞台的大幕布与追光灯来拉开序幕，取而代之的是拿出一面铜锣，在开幕前奋力一敲，“铛”的一声响，随后大戏开演。次元觉得遇到鲁邦前他的人生是扁平的，单调得只剩烟屁股、杯底的残酒和马格南的硝烟味。而那坠落在他与鲁邦之间的吊灯的一声巨响，是他新人生的开场锣音。

从此狼狗做了忠犬，次元大介做了道上人口中“鲁邦三世的狗”。

次元本人不太在意这个侮辱性称呼，但他想给发明这个称呼的人提个建议：称他为“鲁邦三世的妈”或许更为贴切。

狗是给你看门的，妈是给你洗臭袜子的。次元终于把鲁邦扛到了床上，按住乱蹬的猴腿，扯掉这衣冠猴的鞋袜。但是猴的上半身还是自由的，立刻又缠了上来：“次元，胡子蹭蹭！”

“哎哟我的祖宗！”次元猝不及防和鲁邦脸贴脸，帽子都给惊飞了出去，飞进了床底。次元只得一边防着猴又扑上来，一边背着手捞帽子，谁料在床底下摸到了个小物件，拿起来一看，霍，鲁邦从不二子那里顺来的催眠香水。

眼看那猴脸又冲了过来，次元忙抬手一喷——世界清静了。

始作俑者陷入甜梦，烂摊子留给老妈。次元心里骂骂咧咧，但仍扯来被子给鲁邦盖上。外面的杯盘狼藉是没力气收拾了，次元便也往床头一倚，看窗外落雪。

寺庙的撞钟声隐隐传来，是午夜时分，新年已至。在得手与失手、追逐与奔逃之间，又是一年过去。这是次元大介在鲁邦三世身边的第几年？似乎已经有点数不清了。

从没听说过小偷界有过什么长久的搭档。兄友弟恭的血亲在分老父亲遗产时都会反目成仇，对不把礼义道德放在眼里的小偷来说，遇到大难时记得拉同伴一把，就已经是尽仁尽义了。漫漫历史长河里真就搭档了一辈子的好像只有那么几对雌雄大盗，或许爱情确实能稍稍拯救一下小偷们破碎的人格。

鲁邦从不给他的老搭档脖子上拴项圈，次元真要想走，也不过一声招呼一抬腿的事。但就是有某些东西把他绑在了鲁邦这儿，拴住的不是脖子而是心口，有时不经意牵扯到了，便从心尖溢出酸楚。

爱情也要来拯救我的人格了。次元认命的想。

次元不是傻子，虽然他意识到自己对鲁邦的爱意比较迟。有些诧异，但次元并不将之视为人生大事。隐藏不了情绪的枪手，开枪时手一定会抖。从不手抖的次元大介，如往常一样把所有的情绪吞进了肚子里。

鲁邦对自己是怎样的感情，也不属于次元的思考范围。他们两人是什么关系，也不会影响次元的所作所为。保护爱人是保护，保护伙伴也是保护，一个只会打枪的男人，能做的除了杀戮，也只剩下保护。

被保护着的鲁邦睡得天昏地暗，发出猪一样快乐的哼哼。

鲁邦睡饱了安稳觉，乐乐呵呵蹦起来时，次元已经在准备早饭了。

“早上好啊次元！哎哟昨天这一觉可睡得真舒服，就是衣服上酒味有点重。”鲁邦溜去冲了个澡，换身衣服领带一打，人模人样往桌前一坐：“这是啥？”

“红豆年糕汤。”次元扔给鲁邦一个勺子。“寺庙之前送来了年糕，本该昨夜吃的，结果五右卫门走了你喝醉了。”

“我昨天喝得有那么多吗？完全没记忆了。”鲁邦抓抓头，“哎次元，五右卫门去干啥了？”

“他说这个寺院许愿很灵，今天新年第一天，来寺院初詣的人会很多，怕出事，去帮忙守卫。”次元嘴里塞了年糕，讲话讲得含含糊糊。

鲁邦也往嘴里塞了块年糕。“五右卫门可真爱咸吃萝卜淡操心。话说咱们今天也没安排，要不也去寺庙里拜拜？让佛祖保佑下我们今年顺风顺水，看上的都偷得到，偷到了就不会再弄掉。”

“也行。”次元不爱凑热闹，但他也诚挚希望佛祖能改改他们四处遭麻烦的衰运。

下了一夜的雪已经停了，新年的阳光照得积雪晶莹。鲁邦和次元踏着雪一路走到了寺庙，确实是人头攒动，香客们踏得寺庙门口的地面上落雪化尽。

好不容易穿过人群挤进寺庙，次元转头想找鲁邦，却哪儿也看不到那张猴脸。让这家伙一个人去和佛祖好好谈谈吧。次元想着，往没有香客的寺庙后山走去，找了块山石倚着，点了支烟等鲁邦找来。

“哎呀，次元施主怎么一个人在这里？”

次元的视线擦着帽檐的边看向不远处，原来是那位僧人老师傅。

“哦，鲁邦去佛堂许愿了，我在这儿等他。”

老师傅笑眯眯：“次元施主为什么不也去许愿呢？我们这个寺庙虽破，但也受佛祖眷顾，还算是灵验。”

“我吗。”次元想把烟蒂扔地上再踩上一脚，但想到这是佛门清雅之地，只得忍耐，悄悄把手背后在山石上按灭了烟头。“我没啥愿望要许。”

老师傅还是笑眯眯：“斩断七情六欲的是佛，烦恼缠身的才是人。次元施主当真没有烦恼吗？”

“唔。”次元想了想，“可能得请佛祖净化下我的杀业了。”

“放下屠刀，立地成佛。”老师傅不知从哪里摸出来一串佛珠开始盘。“依老僧之见，次元施主暂时还是放不下屠刀。也罢，请施主随我来。”

老师傅带着次元七绕八绕，来到了一颗苍天古树旁。这树上密密麻麻绑满了不知多少年积累下来的许愿签，又被昨夜的雪盖了大半，压得枝条都快弯到了地上。树旁亦有不少人在写签挂签，次元扫了一眼，没有鲁邦的身影。

老师傅又不知从哪摸来了纸笔：“施主无心跪拜佛祖也无事，不妨在此许个愿挂上。挂签的市场价是五千円，不过次元施主当然不必破费，就当是老僧的一点心意。”

次元无语，看来这小破庙也是个香火里面捞油水的。但是纸笔都已经递到了面前，没道理再拒绝。他只能道谢接了纸笔，思考写点什么好。

“一般求姻缘的比较多呢。”老师傅还在旁边聒噪。“求升官的也挺多，次元施主您求个发财也行。”

想发财的那位现在已经直接求佛祖去了。次元心想。

老师傅喋喋不休：“次元施主还未成家吧？您单写一个心上人的名字也行，保准让您们终成眷属...”

这老和尚出家前怕不是个推销员。次元想。但这一晃神的功夫，他发现手已经自动写了下了“鲁邦三世”。

次元心里暗骂这手跟了自己几十年，扣板机时倒挺听话，怎么这会儿忽然我行我素了。而那写了鲁邦姓名的愿签确确实实就夹在他指缝之间，嘲笑着他：到底是你自己藏不住欲念。

次元叹气。从满脸写着“看吧看吧你还是想许愿吧”的老师傅那儿拿了根丝线将愿签绑上树梢。轻微的抖动震落了树上的积雪，一小团雪落在次元手背上，微凉。

老师傅仿佛完成了推销任务，总算是笑呵呵踱着步走了。次元在寺庙的小径里转来转去，转了半天才碰上鲁邦。

“你这家伙跑哪里去了？我跑了好几圈都没看到你！”鲁邦气呼呼。

“啊抱歉。”次元摸摸后脑勺，“随便转了转迷路了。”

“一把年纪了还路痴。”鲁邦拉着次元就走，“这佛祖真是灵验！刚拜完，不二子就给我打电话介绍了个好生意。我已经喊五右卫门去收拾东西了，咱们赶紧去干新年第一票。”

“喂喂，这也太快了吧？”次元被拉得踉踉跄跄，但很快调整了步伐跟上鲁邦。

不二子在那富豪身边辛辛苦苦逢场作戏半个月，终于摸清了富豪豪宅中森严的防范系统以及金库的位置，只等鲁邦挑个深夜潜入，再和不二子里应外合捞走富豪的名贵收藏。因此次元的活记相对轻松，只需把车停在附近，翘着腿抽几支烟，在鲁邦目标得手逃窜而出时精准接应他，就像这些年来曾经的很多很多次。

相比和鲁邦一起被子弹打得跳踢踏舞，或是辛辛苦苦挖地道搬金条，次元觉得这种清闲的等待更适合一个与世无争的老枪手。但他毕竟也得想点事情消磨这些等待的光阴，今天他决定想想以后。

大部分同行都渴望在捞到足够的资本后，功成身退，使点手段洗掉自己硝烟味的过往，一头扎进普通市民庸庸碌碌的生活之中。也有人会收几个有天赋的孩子做徒弟，让自己这些年出生入死用敌人的血洗练而成的技艺不至于在历史中戛然而止。但理想归理想，大部分时候不过就是场黄粱美梦：太多人在熬到隐退那一步前生命就早早丢了命。

次元大介在年轻时早早认清了自己这辈子不会有什么善终，或者可以直接说，不得好死。

他也曾旁敲侧击地问过身边两位，有没有想过隐退的事。鲁邦很是自豪地宣布自己从出生到入土IQ都是铁打的300不会变，就算成了老头也是绝顶聪明的风流老头。五右卫门想了会儿，说自己比较注重修行，状态保持的还挺好，但是如果真到了老得快拿不动斩铁剑的地步，肯定得培养个第十四代石川，把祖祖辈辈积累的技艺给传承下去。

次元没兴趣搞出个什么次元二世出来，虽然两位同伴倒是很以自己的血统传承而自豪。“次元”背负的不是什么美好的命运，是血，是硝烟，是冰冷的铅铁，是层层叠叠的尸骸。新生儿不能选择自己的出身，但凡能投胎到正经人家就已是大幸，但如若哪个倒霉孩子投胎成了次元二世，怕是学会拿枪的第一刻就赶紧一颗子弹结果了自己，趁早再投胎去好人家。

远处隐约的枪声与爆炸声传来，打断了次元的中年人伤春悲秋。看来鲁邦昨日精心准备的周密计划又出了差错，嘛，意料之中。

次元发动车，从一个坡上一跃而下，直撞进富豪家的围墙。果不其然，围墙轰然倒塌后，露出了鲁邦被钱形带着警察大队追得乱窜的场景。

“喂！鲁邦！”次元抬枪帮鲁邦解决掉几个追兵。

“哟次元！”鲁邦在枪林弹雨里上蹿下跳着向这边奔来，还不忘回头对高喊着“逮捕你！”的钱形告个别：“对不起啦老哥，我男朋友来接我了，今天就不继续和你约会啦——”

“什么蠢话。”次元一个倒车甩尾，准确地把跃起的鲁邦接入副驾驶，一踩油门，把钱形的叫骂甩在了身后。

警车很快就追了上来，哇啦哇啦的警铃吵得人心烦。

“老哥怎么会在这里？”次元纳闷。

鲁邦立刻垮了脸：“被不二子通风报信叫来的！又被不二子摆了一道！”

“呀啦，说了多少次让你别信那女人。”次元猛一甩方向盘拐入一条小巷。“五右卫门呢？”

“和我分头跑了，不过他也不用我们操心。”鲁邦委委屈屈从次元兜里捞了根烟。“气死我了！本来还指望来个新年开门红的，结果宝物又全被不二子带走了！”

身后的警笛声渐弱，差不多已经甩掉了追兵。次元把车停进一处破烂桥洞的阴影中，熄火点烟：“我看那寺庙根本就不灵，佛祖完全没把你的愿望听进去。”

“啥？”鲁邦先是一怔，接着嘴角露出了一丝笑意：“你还记得这事啊。”

“这不就是前几天的事吗？”烟草燃烧的味道稍稍抵消了桥洞下潮湿的霉味，让次元觉得舒服了点。“早知道就不去凑那个热闹了，挤死个人不说，那老和尚还....唉反正以后没必要搞这些封建迷信。”次元差点失言，但乍一回想起自己挂上的那个签，又有些做贼心虚地偏过了头。

因此，他没注意到鲁邦止不住上扬的嘴角。

“次元，心诚则灵哟。”次元听见鲁邦这样回答。接着，一张纸条被小偷灵活的双指夹住，斜斜递入他的帽檐下：“当心佛祖不实现你的愿望哦。”

是次元在寺庙中写下的愿签。

它本该挂在那棵古树上，混在其他千千万万个愿望之中，被冬日的雪埋住。随着积雪消融，上面的墨迹会晕染开来，看不出本来模样。而后，纸张也将被风雨撕裂，坠入泥泞，消散无踪影。就如枪手无法付诸言语的感情，会被封锁至他死亡的那一刻，伴着他的灵魂直堕地狱。

次元觉得浑身的血液都凝固了。他宁可被敌人用枪口直指全身的要害，那样他起码还能嘴贫几句再被轰出血窟窿。而眼前这枚薄薄的愿签，锋利更甚五右卫门的斩铁剑，轻轻一划斩开了枪手所有轻浮放荡的伪装，架在了那颗搏动真心的动脉上。

“...那个老和尚是你扮的？”次元轻声问。

“对。”

次元觉得这本该高速运转脑子的时刻自己的灵魂裂却成了两半，这两半还立刻吵起了架。一边理智冷静地劝他说你不要慌，你俩都一起裸奔多少次了，要误会点啥还用怕这乱写的几个字？打个哈哈不就混过去了。而另一边说次元啊次元，你真就甘心一辈子被人当鲁邦的狗咯？你梦里敢用枪抵着他无价的天才脑袋让他给你舔鸡｜吧，结果现在都不敢转过头看看他的表情？

对，我不敢看。次元在心里苦笑。他平时最看不起懦夫，谁料现在自己成了懦夫中的懦夫。

“啊啦，又被你耍了。”次元努力调动僵硬的牙关与舌头挤出轻松快乐的语调。“当时也没啥想法，随便写了你的名字罢了。”

“这样啊。”愿签被从眼前抽走。次元稍稍送了口气，希望这走向不太正确的交谈赶紧结束。但紧接着他觉得头上一轻，被鲁邦摘走了帽子。

“喂喂你干啥呢？”桥洞下黑俊俊的，但次元还是一眼就对上了鲁邦灼灼的目光，刚刚降速的心跳顿时又飙升，一瞬间他甚至想逃。

“我说过的吧？总有一天，我会摘下你这顶帽子。”鲁邦一字一句，难得的严肃。他们靠的很近，战斗留下的火药味里飘出一小缕鲁邦雪松味香水的气息，从次元的鼻腔钻进去，挠着他心痒痒。

“那天我去了那寺庙的佛前，许了一个愿。”鲁邦继续说，依然灼灼直视着次元。“小偷一般都会许个发财的轻浮愿望吧？但是我忽然改变了主意。”

“我对佛说，我那傻搭档总爱带着顶帽子，以为遮住了他的视线，就也能掩住他的情绪。我一直在等他愿意自己摘下帽子，但这闷葫芦可真能憋，真叫我干着急。佛啊，我知道我这辈子缺德事做的不少，但是这次您看在我帮了您这寺庙大忙的分上，帮我一次成不？”

“结果到底还是没帮我。次元你说的对，这佛真的不灵。”

次元心如擂鼓，喉结微震，他隐约觉得有什么就要发生了。他又想起来坠在他与鲁邦之间的那个水晶吊灯，和那一声宣布开幕的巨响。他看见鲁邦伸手，接着感觉到自己的后脑被扣住。来不及有所反应，他听见了鲁邦最后的一句话：“所以本大爷，鲁邦三世，决定亲自动手了。”

于是在这个狼奔豕突的夜里，黑漆漆臭烘烘的桥洞中，小偷的唇印上了枪手的。

新一年的开端，鲁邦三世终于解开了他最想解开的名为次元大介的锁。


End file.
